Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas/Arsenal
A list of weapons utilized by the Ninja students from the Ethereal, Earthlight, Terra and Season Academies. Morphers Ethereal Morphers Baseball-sized white marble orbs with a gold Ethereal Sigil on one side. Each Ranger's symbol is inset in this, in whatever precious stone or metal is affiliated with their discipline. Terra Morphers Morphers created by the Terra Ninja Academy. They are very similar to the Wind Ninja Morphers, wrist-mounted black devices with Power Coins set in the front end. Earthlight Morphers Morphers created by the Earthlight Ninja Academy, specifically Sensei Kai. They are the combination of a wrist-mounted black device with the Earthlight sigil in copper rings, and an amulet with each Ranger's color and symbol worn around the neck when not in active use. Season Morphers Metal-and-wooden belt buckles used to morph by members of the Season Ninja Academy. Each buckle has the appropriate symbol etched into its center. Shinobi Morpher Morpher wielded by the Silver Shinobi Ranger. Obsidian Morpher Morpher based on those of the Thunder Rangers, wielded by the Obsidian Shadow Ranger. Power Weapons Projection Blade Personal weapon of the Sapphire Ranger, a sword. Sound Slicers Personal weapon of the Diamond Ranger; two kusarigama, essentially Japanese sickles with attached chains and weights. Morning Star Personal weapon of the Gold Ranger, a morning star whose spikes extend for special attacks, such as the Sun Blast--yellow lasers fire out of the spikes. Stone Claws Personal weapons of the Blue Ranger, a pair of ninja claws. Metal Suruchin Personal weapon of the Black Ranger; a grey rope with a black metal ball on either end. Geyser Blowgun Personal weapon of the Red Ranger. Capable of firing volleys of envenomed darts at an opponent. Sunbeam Daggers Personal weapons of the Yellow Ranger, a pair of twin daggers. Their attack is the Solar Slash: the blades glow and carve an energy X in the air, which then strikes the opponent. Autumn Blasters Personal weapons of the Orange Ranger, two handheld blasters. The primary attack is the Fall Beam: both blasters fire focused beams which freeze the opponent and advance any injuries already sustained as if they were left untreated for weeks. Frost Katana Personal weapon of the White Ranger. Magma Knuckles Personal weapons of the Scarlet Ranger. Dragon Arrow Personal weapon of the Pink Ranger, a bow and arrows. Glow Jutte Personal weapons of the Green Ranger, a pair of dagger-like bars, resembling sais but with only half of the crosspiece. Its special attack is the Glowworm Drill; green energy blazes out of the crossed hilts of the Jutte, drilling into the opponent and blowing it up. Asamune Personal weapon of the Silver Ranger; an ancient and powerful katana. When united with its rightful bearer it is incredibly easy to wield even without training, and provides strength. For anyone else it is unusually heavy and awkward. Shadow Swords Personal weapons of the Obsidian Ranger, a pair of twin swords. Sidearms Earthlight Katanas Standard sidearm for the Earthlight Rangers: a katana worn on the left hip. Ethereal Shuriken Standard Ethereal sidearm; a set of shuriken stored in the helmet crests. Season Tewhatewhas Standard Season Ranger sidearm; a traditional Maori weapon, resembling a wooden poleaxe, but in this case made of metal. Terra Bo Standard sidearm for the Terra Rangers; a bo that shrinks for storage across the back. Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Power Rangers: Ninjas Reborn